


Dean Winchester is Absolutely, Positively Not Gay

by Superwholockian_on_crack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Wings, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, SO SORRY, Tattooed Cas, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockian_on_crack/pseuds/Superwholockian_on_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is absolutely, positively not gay. Then Castiel Novak showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester is Absolutely, Positively Not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much PWP. Both Dean and Cas are 17 nearly 18 for anyone who's wondering.

Dean Winchester is absolutely, positively not gay. He's as straight as straight can be. He flirts with girls, gets away with doing just about anything, and everyone in school loves him. Then Castiel Novak showed up. And then everything turned upside down. Goddamned Castiel Novak, with his tangled messy bed head, oceanic blue eyes that Dean thought he could just do cannonballs into, and the constant rough tone of his voice that sounded like it should strictly belong in the bedroom. 

So yeah. Goddamned Castiel Novak.

Dean however still stood by the fact that he was absolutely, positively not gay. Alright. Maybe he was a little gay. Only for Castiel though. And there was no way he'd ever tell a soul. Except maybe on one particular Friday afternoon in detention. When he happened to be alone. With Castiel Novak.

"So, what are you in for?" Castiel suddenly joked, looking over at him with a wide smirk that half made Dean want to strangle the guy and half made him want to make-out with him.

Dean sighed heavily, "Does it really matter?" He replied, slightly snappy, and hoping that the teacher hadn't left the room. But he always did. They never really stayed at detention with the students, they always left to the teachers lounge.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Alright feisty much." He paused for a moment, considering, then added, "I like it." With a shit-eating grin that made Dean feel flustered and, oh god, was he blushing? Oh god he was blushing. What was with him? Apparently the other teen had noticed too because he pulled his chair over in front of Dean's desk, smirking more rather than grinning. 

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

"Did I set a record or something? For making the sporty jock Dean Winchester blush?" He asked, a cocky tone in his voice. 

"Shut up." Dean grunted, folding his arms across his chest and looking everywhere except Castiel right about now. The other apparently had other ideas though, seeing as he got up off his chair and walked around the desk and sat himself down right onto Dean's lap, "What the hell are you-" He started but was quickly cut off by him saying,

"Mr. Robinson won't be back for about another hour. We got time. I like you. You like me. Come on." He leaned forward, breathing hotly on his neck. Dean's toes curled slightly at the prospect, but he shook his head slightly.

"No...No...I mean...I've never-" Once again he was cut off by a soft snort from Castiel.

"Never had sex with a guy? There's a first time for everything sweetheart." He said, kissing ever-so-lightly at his neck, in a way that sent shivers running up and down Dean's spine. "Besides...We don't necessarily have to have sex either. I mean...I give one hell of a blowjob. And I've definitely imagined your lips wrapped around my cock more than once." He spoke, his voice even rougher than usual if that was at all possible. And Dean whimpered. _Fucking whimpered_  at the softest touch of Castiel's lips to the skin of his neck again and then Castiel was chuckling into his ear again. 

"So...What do ya say Winchester?" He purred lightly, rolling his hips downwards, and sending a shudder through the both of them, "Want to have a little fun?" He asked, leaning away from him just enough so that they could look each other in the eyes. 

And then Dean's resolve crashed and burned. Because his eyes, blown pupils surrounded by a piercing blue made him just melt. His hands practically flew to the back of the other's neck, kissing him deeply. Both their tongues fighting for dominance. Castiel's fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt after a moment and Dean pulled away reluctantly, letting Cas pull the t-shirt off over his head. The other teen groaned slightly.

"All those sports definitely haven't done you any wrong." He muttered quietly before going to Dean's neck and kissing, nipping, and licking his way along his collarbone, causing Dean to wiggle and moan beneath him. Hopping off the chair Castiel unbuttoned his own shirt and tossed it in the general direction of Dean's and _Jesus_. Dean reached up, running his fingers along the edge of the tattooed wing on his arm. Castiel smiled slightly, "I'm glad you approve De." And it didn't even occur to Dean to correct him in saying De. Mostly because Castiel hadn't wasted anytime in dropping to his knees between Dean's legs and leaning forward, mouthing at his hipbone as he undid his pants and carefully tugged them aside. 

Dean groaned heavily, but cut himself off because, oh yeah they were still in school. He was about to shift in his seat to help Castiel get his jeans off but apparently Castiel had other ideas because one hand was pressed firmly against his thigh and he all-but growled,

"No. Stay." Now Dean never thought he'd be the kind to listen to orders in the throws of passion and all that crap. But hearing the demanding, yet calm tone of Castiel's gruff growly voice had him falling back against his chair and moaning quietly. 

Castiel agonizingly slowly pulled the elastic of Dean's boxers down, and only enough to get the head of Dean's cock. There was about a one second warning where Castiel glanced up at Dean briefly before his tongue flicked over the head of his cock. 

"Oh! Fuck Cas...." Dean breathed out, not realizing that he'd been holding in a breath until he let it out.

"Maybe next time Winchester." He said, breath hot against Dean's skin before taking just the head into his mouth, looking up at Dean through his lashes, and the goddamned fucking tease was doing just that. Licking and sucking on the tip of his cock until Dean got some hold of reality and managed to say,

"Is that all you got Novak?" His breathing coming in soft pants now. Castiel clearly took this as a challenge as with zero warning he was deep-throating Dean into next week, and flinching only slightly as Dean groaned and gave an involuntary thrust. " _Fucking hell..._ " He moaned out, Castiel giving a small laugh around his cock as he bobbed his head up and down, his tongue massaging the underside of his cock and the pleasant vibrations that ran through him made Dean desperate. And had he not been watching himself he just knew he'd be making the most obscene, and the most embarrassing noises. Dean barely noticed as his hand went to the back of Castiel's head, his fingers playing with, and tugging on his hair. 

Normally Dean would be slightly embarrased by how fast he was drawing to the edge but hell, he didn't have much mental capacity care much as of the moment. He had enough sense however to start babbling slightly,

"Jesus fucking Christ Cas...Dammit...I'm gonna, oh fuck-I'm gonna cum." His voice sounding wrecked, and broken with soft moans and quiet whimpers. Castiel didn't pull of his cock at all, in fact he only smirked slightly, his lips still stretched around Dean's cock and glanced innocently up at him again. And Dean chose that moment to look down and he fucking lost it. Biting his lip he came hard into Castiel's mouth, thrusting maybe once or twice and Castiel swallowed all of it down, pulling off his cock with a loud pop and wiping off a little drop of cum on the corner of his mouth with his thumb, then licked it off. 

Dean was still breathing heavy but he remembered their deal as Castiel stood and he almost started to stand himself but Castiel put his hand on his shoulder, 

"Not right now I'm sorry to say. I might have had a little too much fun teasing you and we might only have about ten minutes left in detention. Although you're more than welcome to take me for a drive home in the car of yours. If we happen to make a small stop at the park along the way I wouldn't mind that much either." He said, his voice gruff and sounding more fucked-out than usual.

"That sounds perfect..." Dean replied with a light, airy tone to his voice.

_-The End_

**Author's Note:**

> As always constructive criticism is welcome. But be nice. This is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> And Castiel's tattoo was based of this, http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/c6/5d/83/c65d838d9a6fbcb7207c6b24ee5a8a13.jpg


End file.
